Stores equipped with Point-Of-Sale Terminals (POS), such as Self-Service Terminals (SSTs) or cashier-assisted terminals, that sell products, often sell products that have a similar appearance, but are priced differently. Organic produce items are one such example. In organic produce situations, stores selling organic produce lose money when consumers pay a non-organic price for the organic produce. When purchasing organic produce, a consumer or cashier typically places the organic produce on a scale or in view of a scanner or camera of a POS. An option on a display of the POS that should match the organic produce is then selected. In current systems, finding the organic produce on the display can be difficult and an improper selection can be erroneously or intentionally selected.
Currently, different produce items use different ways to indicate that the produce is organic. The varying features are often not detectable by a scanner of a POS in real time. The lack of consistency in labeling produce also causes difficulties in identifying whether the produce is organic. Another issue in identifying organic produce arises when produce is bagged.